


beauty

by ignitesthestars



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: Alina is beautiful like a knife. Zoya can’t seem to resist testing her thumb on the edge





	beauty

Alina is not beautiful in a way that Zoya is used to.

At first she’s not beautiful at all, and even once they have overcome their differences, Zoya thinks she would have preferred that. A scrawny, sickly looking Grisha would have still been an unusual Grrisha, but far less distracting. And Alina is distracting enough without adding anything physical on top of it.

But luck has not been on her side the past few years, and the physical does very much intrude on her relationship with the Sun Summoner. Zoya has been a Grisha in the Darkling’s palace, pampered and favoured above most others; she knows lovely things. Gorgeous things, elegant, exquisite. She’s had to stare at Genya Safin for most of her life for god’s sake.

Alina is beautiful like a knife. Zoya can’t seem to resist testing her thumb on the edge.

Good food and the freedom of her power might have given her body curve and colour, but it’s the sharp pieces of her that Zoya can’t keep her hands off. Thumbs sweep over the pitch of her cheekbones, mouth tracing the line of her jaw, tongue licking salt and sweat off the jut of her hip. Alina isn’t scared to tangle hands in her hair and clutch until it hurts, thighs soft over her shoulders, heels digging hard into a notch between muscle and bone.

She gives as good as she gets.

“You’re staring,” a muffled voice informs her from beneath a pale mop of hair. 

Zoya snorts, giving into the urge to trace a line down Alina’s back now she knows the other girl is awake. She thinks she might have worried, once, about being perceived as too affectionate. She’d never admit it out loud, but she thinks that once-Zoya was probably an idiot.

They could die any day. She’s grabbing what she wants with both hands and not looking back.

“I thought you were asleep,” she admits. “I was contemplating how to tell you that you have a rat’s nest perched on your head.”

Well, mostly.

An arm flails loosely out to smack her; Zoya catches it easily, smirking at the single eye that glares out from under the hair. Not breaking eye contact she lowers her head, pressing a wet kiss to the defined edge of Alina’s bicep. _Strong_ , she thinks, a little dizzy, and then has to roll her eyes at herself. She’s no blushing maiden, to fall over herself at the first flash of muscle, but there’s just something about _Alina_ and the way she wears her strength these days.

Maybe it’s just knowing how hard the other girl worked for it. Maybe it’s nothing at all. Zoya kisses her elbow, and spots a second eye, both of them softer now as Alina looks down at her. Zoya drags her tongue down the tendon of her inner arm, watches heat flare in her gaze, brushes her lips chastely over the palm of her hand before slowly closing her lips around Alina’s forefinger.

Her whole body jerks as if struck by lightning and Zoya can’t help but grin at the way she curses. She tugs her hand from her mouth and Zoya doesn’t hesitate in letting her teeth scrape against the pad of her finger before Alina is cupping her face in both hands, drawing her up, kissing hard and messy and hot enough to chase any thoughts at all right out of Zoya’s head.

“You’re a nightmare,” Alina huffs, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, hooking her leg over Zoya’s hip, pressing closer, closer, closer.

Zoya slides her knee between Alina’s thighs, drinking in the stuttered breath that puffs out against her. “For you? Anything.”

It’s supposed to be teasing. But Alina hums, pleased, and Zoya thinks they both know it’s uncomfortably close to the truth. 

(They could die any day, Zoya reminds herself. She’s grabbing what she wants with both hands and not looking back.)


End file.
